Only Hope
by Hilary Potter
Summary: [one-shot] A song-fic based on Switchfoot’s “Only Hope.” Hermione thinks about her relationship with Ron and talks to him about it. RWHG…Please read and review!


**Summary: one-shot A song-fic based on Switchfoot's "Only Hope." Hermione thinks about her relationship with Ron and talks to him about it. RW/HG…Please read and review!**

**A/N: Hey y'all! Be sure to check out (and hopefully review to) my other extensive fan fiction (although it only has 2 chapters so far!), _From Tragedy to Triumph_. It would be greatly appreciated!**

**A little warning for y'all, if anything weird is said in the fiction, there is an excuse…I am under the influence of tea (caffeine), vanilla wafers (sugar) and _Mean Girls_ (need I make a comment on this one?).**

**So anyway, if any uh _interesting_ clichés occur in this fic, it's all the fault of _Mean Girls_. I am watching it right now, and I love it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the copy of the _Mean Girls_ DVD that I am currently watching! All Harry Potter characters, etc. belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The song "Only Hope" belongs to Switchfoot!**

_**Only Hope**_

Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor 7th year at Hogwarts and top-grade student of her year, was curled up on the scarlet sofa in the Gryffindor common room near the fire, pretending to be reading. That was just her cover, for what she was really doing, so as not to be disturbed. She was thinking, thinking about her. And Ron.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_

She wanted Ron. No, she _needed_ Ron. They had been friends for seven years. She had met Harry and Ron almost seven years ago, on the train to Hogwarts. The three of them had only been first years then, on the train for the first time, not really sure what was going to happen that year. She had been a bossy, frizzy-haired, know-it-all eleven year old. She didn't know that she would befriend them then, but Harry and Ron were already friends. The two could have just been the "Golden Duo," if Hermione hadn't been trapped a couple months later by a troll. That changed everything. They became Hogwarts' "Golden Trio" and everything was good. The three were as happy as can be with their close friendship, but lately Hermione hadn't been one hundred percent happy…ninety percent yes, but she felt as though something was missing. Correction…some_one_ was missing. And that someone was Ron.

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray

_To be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

So, Ron was her "Only Hope" for true love, for true happiness. She needed to talk to him, but how? He would probably end up making one of his well-known immature remarks that would infuriate her and change her mind. But, if she didn't try, she may never get him. He didn't seem to be making any moves.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" she silently asked herself. "He has to. If Ginny has told me that so many times, he has to feel that way. But what if she was wrong?"

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

"There's only one way to find out," she thought. "Ok, take a deep breath, Hermione. You can do this. After all, you have top grades, you can do anything."

_And I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

She got up, put her book down, and walked over to the other side of the common room where Harry and Ron were entertaining themselves with "Exploding Snaps."

"Ron?" she said. "Can we talk?"

Harry nudged Ron. "Go on mate. I can wait." He winked knowingly at Ron, and Ron followed Hermione to a deserted side of the common room.

_I give You my apathy  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

"Hermione, I…" Ron started, but Hermione cut him off.

"No, Ron. Let me talk. I don't know what has taken me so long to say this, but I will explode if I don't get it out now," she nervously said.

"Yes, Hermione?" Ron anxiously encouraged.

"The truth is, Ron, I um…I lo-love you," Hermione swallowed hard, wondering what he would say.

"You-you do?" He said.

"Yes, Ron. I do. I always have, and no matter what you say, I always will."

"Well, I guess there is no denying it," he said more to himself that to Hermione. "I, well, I love you too. Always have, always will."

"I finally said it," Ron silently gave himself two thumbs up!

"So," said Hermione. "What next?"

And at that moment, Hermione's wish came true. Ron wrapped her up in his arms, and caught her in a breath-taking, wonderful kiss!

_And I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope…_

**A/N: That was a little shorter than I thought it would be, but that's fine. Ok, so I guess there wasn't really anything that happened because of the whole caffeine, sugar, and _Mean Girls_ thing, but hey, a warning is always good!**

**Ok, now that you have done the reading, how about you do the reviewing part!**

**Love y'all!**

**-IWMDR**


End file.
